Forest Adventures
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: Link x Dark fun, short due to editing out sex scene, again on my DA, link is in profile.


_**Vacation**_

_**Kiriban for :icon5linkslover: (DA)**_

_**Pairing: link x dark**_

_**Requested: Hidden in a forest~ **_

LINK

I walked happily through the flush green forest, taking in the warm heat of the summer sun. Helping the Princess rebuild Hyrule was getting much too overwhelming. It's nice to just relax once in a while, which is why I didn't tell the Princess (or Navi) where I was going. She would have freaked out if I told her I needed a vacation. I snorted quietly at the thought and sighed, she was such a slave driver. I rustle behind me made me turn around suddenly, instinctively grabbing for the sword not on my back. _'shit!'_ I thought '_I left it behind!'_ all that was there was wind and a rabbit that hopped past. I sighed in relief and rubbed the back of my neck, "And this is why I need a vacation," I muttered to myself.

"_**You**_** need a vacation?"** a deeper voice, similar to my own startled me. I turned around again and found my darker counterpart giving me an amused look. "**Since when does the mighty hero take breaks?"** he smirked in that evil sexy fashion and leaned against a tree in the shade. I gave him a confused look,

"How are you even here? I defeated you in the temple!" I was suddenly nervous at the teen's appearance. I didn't know why my heart started pounding.

**"Simple hero. I am your shadow, I cannot be killed. You didn't defeat me just the control Gannon had placed over me. There is no need to threat little hero~"** He smiled again and crosses his arms I just continued to stare at him, wondering why he was bothering me when I was trying to relax and unstress. "**Not going to talk with me? That's not very nice of you."** he scolded in mock anger. I pushed down a blush and walked closer to him,

"Alright, but I want to ask you some things so I know you better."

** "Ask away hero, but I get questions next," **

"Can you be in the light? I mean like sunlight,"

** "Only if I am currently touching a light creature if not I revert back to a 'shadow form' I can stand to be in the artificial light such as fires." **

"Okay um…" I thought for a moment, then something dawned on me "Do you have anywhere to live?" he looked at me confused

**"You mean territory? Yes, I own a vast majority of forest land in the dark world I have not built an actual home as of yet but I am planning to when the heat goes down."** He explained, trying not bore with details. I appreciated the gesture, and sat down next to him in the shade.

"Well what brings you into the light world? Supplies or something?" He obviously was happy with the fact that he got me talking to him in the shade

"**You."** that was all the answer I got before being tackled to the ground. I let out a noise of discomfort and squirmed. **"You are the best Link, and I want you"** as he said this he growled dangerously, I allowed the flush to rush onto my cheeks.

"D-dark," I gasped out. I hadn't realized he would return to the light world so I hadn't thought about my feelings to him in a little over a year. They were now coming back full force as the dark being captured my lips. Hesitantly I kissed him back, this feeling not entirely new to me. Dark growled again, this time sounding very possessive

"**My light"** my dark counterpart was beginning to get a little possessive as he nibbled at my throat. It was difficult to hold back the moan. This little thing here was not quite so new to me because we'd done this before. Thankfully Navi, that annoying fairy, had gotten locked outside the mini-boss room in the water temple. Dark Link was my only secret to the Princess she had no clue he even existed. He's my warm shadowy secret. I smiled and tried to pry the dark creature off my body.

"Alright, alright settle down Dark. Not here okay?" He nodded but didn't let me go. A bright look flashed in his eyes. "Dark?" I asked hesitantly as he pulled me closer and let his eyes glow that wonderful moving red they did when he did magic. Dark black shadows surrounded us a moment before disappearing again. They revealed the same scene we were in earlier except everything had a black and purple tint to it, the sun was pure black yet still let light radiate through. It was the oddest sight I had ever seen.

** "There, now you don't have to worry about being caught by your light friends."** Dark smiled. I ran a hand through his raven locks, which seemed to shimmer in the odd light. I met his smile happily. He leaned down and captured my lips once more, I kissed back with pleasure. This strange world seemed to fit him somehow adding to the atmosphere created by his entire being.

_***edited full version on DA link in profile***_

"**Hmm~ My precious Link."** He smiled and cuddles my neck, not bothering with the mess we had made.

I sighed tired and content, "Yours Dark, Yours." He smiled again

"**You know hero? You should take vacations more often." **


End file.
